Sonic: Pirates life
by DaigoQuill
Summary: Originally a Wattpad story, but I decided to bring it here. In a universe where the world of Mobius is that of pirates instead. Join Sonic and his crew on an adventure throughout Mobius.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Mobius. What a magnificent world. Full of the greatest riches, drinks, foods, Kings, Queens, empires, and of course pirates. Roaming across the sea, constantly in battle with the Empire. However there is one pirate who has managed to engrave his name for years. His tale begins now.

South Island, Ocktree Forest.

A forest that is known for its poisonous vines everywhere, killing any mobian that sets comes in contact with one. At the forest, a bit of an event is occurring there.

Leaves flew into the sky as out of a bush came a blue hedgehog. He wore a blue pirate jacket with some black leather pants. On his feet he wore red boots with white and gold straps. He had a gourd stuck on his brown leather belt. Finally he wore white leather gloves, and a small pendant neck ale around his neck.

There he stood, smirking as the wind surrounded him, blowing his jacket as it swayed to the right. He then looked behind him as he noticed a dart fly towards him, as it struck a nearby tree. Sonic's eyes widened as out of the bushes came a tribe of wolves that were holding spears as they yelled out a battle cry and charged towards the blue hedgehog.

"Time to go!" Sonic said, taking action as he quickly ran off, attempting to lose the wolves. Sonic's speed was rather impressive as he could outrun an entire army if he could. He jumped over some tree stumps and ducked over some thorns as the wolves then threw their spears at Sonic. Sonic looked back as he noticed the spears flying at him. With a quick reaction, Sonic ducked down, as the spears hit the ground and trees with one nearly hitting Sonic's head.

Sonic looked at the spear as he crawled away from it and took a moment to catch his breath. However, the wolves were still ager him, charging towards him with rage. Sonic then quickly got up as he ran off, with him nearly slipping on some leaves with him rushing.

The blue hedgehog then leaped foward as he grabbed onto a tree branch as he began to climb the tree, to get to higher ground. He looked down as he noticed the wolves headed here. The wolves then stopped and looked up at Sonic.

"Hah! Too bad for you! I have the high ground!" Sonic taunted with a cheesy grin. Suddenly each of the wolves decided to work together as they all grabbed ahold of the tree, starting to shake it with their strength. Sonic then began to lose his balance on the tree as he decided to look around to find a way to escape. As the tree slowly began to come off the ground, Sonic decided to act quick as he then jumped off three and landed on a green hill, holding onto the cliff of it. He climbed up the hill as the wolves then noticed he was no longer on the tree.

Sonic quickly ran off, trying not to be seen. As Sonic ran on the hills he noticed his ship in the distance. The Blue Blur.

A Brigantine style ship, with a flag having a skull a crossbones logo with a blue sign that said Blur on it.

At the ship were some of Sonic's crew mates. One of them being Sonic's most loyal crewmate, Miles Tails Power. Who seemed to wear cabin boy clothing. The other crew members seemed to be different species like tigers, bears and rabbits.

Tails waved at Sonic as he noticed him coming up the hill. Sonic stopped near the cliff of the hill, high up, as he tried to figure out how to get to the ship safely. Suddenly the wolves eventually found Sonic and caught up as they screamed with rage and anger, getting, closer to Sonic.

"Well. Here goes." Sonic took the risk as he jumped off the cliff with all his might. The crew and the wolves looked shocked on how far he jumped, not knowing how much jumping strength he had.

Sonic then landed on the ship, down on his knees as he sighed in relief. The wolves raised their spears up and down with anger and frustration as they kept jumping up and down.

"Phew. Remind me not to try and steal from wolves again.." Sonic said wiping his head, removing some sweat.

"So did you get it captain?" Tails said in excitement as he walked over to Sonic to see the treasure.

"Feast your eyes my dear Tails." Sonic reached into his jacket pocket as he pulled out a small Amulet that had a green and yellow aura surrounding it. "The Amulet of Spirit Control." Sonic dangled the amulet as the entire crew cheered at the success of their capture.

The whole crew then celebrated by drinking some rum and beer as some of them began to hit each other. Sonic sat in a chair holding the amulet and looking at it. Tails walked over to his side putting his hands on his hips. "Great job Captain. So what next?" Tails asked, wondering about their next treasure hunt.

Sonic then placed the amulet in jacket pocket as he looked over the horizon. "We're headed for something more perilous than the last one we did. It's off to the Marble Durance to find the Cloak of Gurher the Rotten."

Sonic smirked as he stood up from his chair and looked at the distance with numerous islands ahead.

The Tale has now begun.

Hello. Thank you for reading this Sonic elseworld. If you liked it I'll be sure to continue this series. Bye!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

On the Blue Blur, Sonic and his crew were heading to Marble Durance, to retrieve the Cloak of Gurher the Rotten. The wind was perfect with the sails, indicating that it might be a swell sail.

As the entire crew were bickering and squabbling about ridiculous things, Sonic was sitting on a chair, rocking back and forth on it as Tails walked towards him. "So uh, Captain. What exactly is the Cloak of Gurher the Rotten?" He asked scratching his head.

"Glad you asked my dear Tails." Sonic jumped out of his chair, adjusting his jacket. "Legend tells that Gurher once wore the cloak to fo unimaginable things. He was able to become invisible with the cloak, making him steal treasures easier and quicker. He also used the cloak to get to high places. Presumably the cloak grants some sort of flight. The cloak can do so many things basically."

"Then if so how did he lose it?" Tails questioned.

"He didn't lose it. He gave it up. Apparently, he decided to let his legacy end finally. Before he accepted his destiny, he locked the cloak away in the one place only he and his crew have entered. The Marble Durance. That's why we shall be the next to not only enter the Durance, but also obtain the cloak!" Sonic spoke out loud with his fist in the air.

"Great determination, captain!" Tails cheered Sonic on.

Suddenly, one of the crew members dashed to Sonic in a hurry. "Captain!" He said in a worried tone.

"What is it? Just tell me directly." Sonic asked.

"It's the Eggman Empire! We're nearing the city of Robolin. What shall we do?"

"Captain. We should probably steer away from them, so that they don't notice us." Tails suggested for a more safer route.

"Are you mad Tails?! This is a big opportunity! The Empire is full of things we could get.. Men! We're going to take action on the empire. And by that I mean me because all of us would just spell trouble. Tails you're coming with me.

"Oh uh.. Yes captain!" Tails stuttered as he was shocked by Sonic's answer.

"The rest of you..keep watch until you're needed."

"Aye aye Captain!" One of the crew members said.

At Robolin City.

Robolin City. A city roaming with mobian that are either nobles or just wealthy. Practically all of them wore a simple 17th century clothing getup. Children would be dressing up as pirates, using wooden swords to fight each other. Various shops and pubs were all over the place, with some visitors, some uncanny. However, right beyond them, laid the royal castle of King Julian Ivo Kintobor. Or as he was mostly known as. King Eggman.

At his castle, full of gold and some diamonds here and there to show off his wealth superiority. Potrait of himself appearing to be higher than all the other kings in detail with the art. The clear white tiles and floor complimenting the bright, clean windows. Multiple doors that glittered with rubies and diamonds around them. In one particular door, laid the King's throne room. An enormously large table with egg decorations all over it. In the room were 4 Fox guards, dressed in soldier uniforms that had the letter E printed on the center. They each held muses, ready to guard the king at all costs with their never changing stern faces.

And the King himself. Eggman. With his pudgy body wearing a ruff collar around his neck. Wearing a gold and red royal robe that had the E symbol on the back, with his leather shirt that had diamonds hanging from them. His wide and bushy mustache that always clashed with the collar as he played with them with his devious grin.

"Hm. What news is there of the Sol Kingdom. That Blaze du Hamer is still out there with my chalice. If they do not respond.. We may have to go to war."

Out of the doors, the royal advisor entered. His name was Snivley Clayden. Most of the soldiers barely trust him with his suggestions to the king.

"My lord. Perhaps going to war is not the right way. Instead, how about we go on a hunt?"

"What are you implying Snivley?" Eggman stroked his mustache curiously.

"Princess Blaze du Hamer is obviously the daughter of the well famous Flamber Du Hamer, victor of many wars back then. If we were to capture Princess Blaze... We would not only gain the chalice back. But also make Flamber and her entire Kingdom surrender easily. Since we could kill the princess so easily. What do you say my lord?"

Eggman pondered a bit as he pictured the thought of ruling one of the greatest kingdoms ever with his own. "Snivley. You never cease to dissapoint. Lieutenant. Get your men ready, your ships. Hunt down Princess Blaze and bring her to us. Make sure that the Sol Kingdom does not find out." Eggman pointed directly at the lieutenant with a strong tone.

"Yes my lord!" The lieutenant spoke clearly as he walked out of the throne room.

"The chalice is very special to me in every way.. I must have it back.."

Back in the city, Sonic and Tails have set foot in Robolin City.

"Alright Tails...Our first action.. Rob the Robolin bank.."

End of Chapter.

Second chapter complete. Hope you all enjoyed. See you in the next chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

In the city of Robolin, a Hedgehog and a fox were preparing to rob the bank of Robolin. Full of the greatest and wealthiest riches known across Mobius. The two of them, hid behind some wooden crates, peeking their heads to analyze everything. " What do you suggest captain? There are some soldiers practically everywhere.." Tails asked with some soldiers around multiple areas while being around hundreds of people.

"Hm.. we'll have to use some of the people to our advantage. The bank is located right near the castle. So it will be more trickier.." Sonic looked around for a way to get to the bank quietly as he noticed a noble horse carriage in the middle of the streets. "There. That carriage."

Suddenly, one of the soldiers noticed Sonic and Tails, as he screamed out to alert the others. "Pirates! There!" The other soldiers turned their attention to the call as the people of the city began to gasp and mutter about pirates being here.

"Well, time to improvise my dear Tails!" Sonic and Tails jumped over the barrels, running off. A group of soldiers then began to chase after them, grabbing ahold of their muskets. Sonic and Tails split up to confuse the soldiers as Tails went towards an alleyway and Sonic who kept running foward. With a quick thought, Sonic lunged into the inside of the noble horse carriage as a Noble Jaguar lady was shocked with the sudden appearance.

"M'lady." Sonic said to her, tipping his hat to her. She giggled a hit as she got flustered as Sonic then moved out of the inside of the carriage and climbed onto the top. Behind him, the soldiers were running after the carriage, not keeping up that easily though. One of the soldiers then used their musket to try and shoot Sonic, however the bullet missed and hit a stone wall instead. The other soldiers prepared to shoot Sonic as they aimed their guns. Sonic ducked down as the bullets each flew towards the carriage, only denting and leaving some holes. The carriage then took a right as Sonic then stood up trying to keep his balance. He then jumped off the carriage, landing near a tavern. "Hah. Lost them."

"There he is!" One of the soldiers said from a far distance. "Or maybe not." Sonic then took off as he noticed he was near the castle.

Meanwhile with Tails, some soldiers were struggling to find him as they searched the alleyway. Tails was above a roof of a building as he looked down at the soldiers. He then quietly ran on the roof, trying to not make a sound. "Hopefully the captain is doing alright." Tails jumped off the roof as he landed on a few crates. He then got off the crates, taking off and headed for the bank.

Back with Sonic, he kept jumping over some crates and carriages as the soldiers were still chasing him down. Sonic suddenly stopped in his tracks as the soldiers then get closer. "We have you now you blue nuisance!" The soldiers were sure that they had finally cornered him. However, to their surprise a carriage knocked them all back with the hooves of the horse trampling all over them. "Ciao!" Sonic said in a cocky manner as he then ran off to the castle.

Eggman was tapping on his table, waiting patiently for the arrival of Princess Blaze. He then heard noises of soldiers yelling outside in the city. "What are they doing out there..? Ah, they probably have it under control, whatever it is."

Sonic decided to head to the side of the castle as he ended up in the royal gardens. A garden full of sparkling green grass with some of the rarest flowers. Tons of hedges that were shaped like Eggman himself, of course. And a fountain of an egg pouring water. "Hm. The bank should be close.." Sonic took a walk in the garden, searching around. "Where would it be..."

"Um hello?" A voice came from somewhere in the garden as Sonic turned his attention to the direction of the noise. A little rabbit girl came from the side of one of the hedges. She wore prairie girl clothing as she held a basket of flowers. She had a sort of light orange skin as her everything about her screamed innocence. "Excuse me mister. What are you doing here?"

"Oh uh hey little one. Just searching for something, don't worry."

"You're a pirate aren't you?" She asked walking closer to him. Sonic startled a bit as he stuttered with his words. "Umm uhh no no I'm no pirate. . Just um a visitor from another city."

"But you're wearing the clothes of a pirate all over you." She pointed at him and his getup.

"Well.. you kids do like to point out the obvious. Yes I am a pirate. But don't worry. I'm not here to harm you or anyone. Just looking for something."

"Ah okay then. By the way, what's your name mister?" The little rabbit girl asked.

"I am Captain Sonic Maurice Hedgehog. Or you can you just call me Sonic. What about you little one?"

"My name is Cream.. although I don't really know my last name." She looked down with sad face and posture. Sonic went down on one knee to get to her height level. "Why is that?"

"I don't know. I've been working as the gardener here for 5 years now. I don't know who my mother of father are. I've just been living here in the castle, working the garden."

Sonic patted her head to make her feel a bit happier. "Poor girl. Don't worry. I'm sure you'll end up finding your parents someday. For now, just try and stay positive. I mean this is a nice garden. You did make it very well. And I'm sure the king pays you some."

"No. I don't even get a single piece of gold for my work. I only get some bread and wine I'm not even allowed to drink."

Sonic then looked up after all the words that he heard. He then stood up and looked down at Cream. "I'll be going now. But, I can do something to return the favor possibly." Sonic then walked off, leaving the garden. "I'll pay you back somehow!"

"Bye mister Sonic." She waved goodbye to him as she then began to continue her job.

Sonic then entered the courtyard, as he noticed a black metal box in the center. "Hello there my darling." As Sonic walked over to it, he put his hands on it as someone else's hands suddenly touched the box as well.

Sonic slowly looked up at who's hand it was. "Who the..?"

End of Chapter

And that ends the 3rd chapter of pirates life. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and look forward to the next. Bye.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Eggman Empire, Royal Courtyard.

Sonic looked up at the owner of the hand. The person wore rather strange gloves that had two sharp things around it, almost looking like a pair of knuckles. The person wore only a white jacket, black leather pants and a purple sash. The person then used their hand to quickly uppercut Sonic's chin, knocking him back. "Ough!" Sonic yelled out as he shook his head trying to figure out what happened. He then opened his eyes and saw the person fully. "Who are you..?"

"My name is Knuckles. And you were just about to touch my treasure." He said, crossing his arms. Sonic got up and dusted himself as he then stretched his back a bit.

"Well Knuckles. I am actually taking that treasure for myself. And it's not yours. It's the empire's.

" Tch. You'd better watched that cocky tongue of yours if you know what's good for you.." Knuckles then pulled out a cutlass from his sheath.

"Oh. Okay then. Guess we're doing this now." Sonic also pulled out his cutlass from his sheath as they both pointed their cutlasses foward at each other. Sonic taunted Knuckles by waving the cutlass around a bit. Knuckles seemed to easily get infuriated as he lunged foward, raising his cutlass and going for a slash. Sonic's eyes widened as he quickly put his cutlass up, facing the side, making Knuckles' clash with his. Sonic then pushed his cutlass foward which pushed Knuckles back a bit. Sonic quickly ran at Knuckles, swinging his sword. However, Knuckles easily blocked it with his sword. They both began to clash swords with the loud clanging noises coming out from each clash.

They would both sometimes surprise each other with a new trick or one they also knew like them. Sonic then went for a sneak attack as he used his other arm to chop Knuckles' head, throwing him off guard.

"Ow! What t-" Before Knuckles could finish his sentence, Sonic took a quick swipe that hit Knuckles right in the chest, leaving a scar with some blood flying out as Knuckles fell on the ground. Sonic pointed his sword down on Knuckles, with the blade being near his eyes.

"Well. I suppose I have won this little scu-" Knuckles took advantage of Sonic's words as he quickly used his feet to sweep Sonic, making him fall down. However Sonic luckily got some balance as he landed on his knees and hands. Knuckles got up, raising his sword and slashing downwards towards Sonic's back. Sonic noticed it as he dropped his hands and knees, with the cutlass only cutting a piece of his jacket at the back.

Sonic rolled to the side as Knuckles charged at him. Instead of clashing sit him, Sonic decided to run off as he thought of a plan.

He jumped onto a statue of Eggman holding a chalice, as he landed on top of the head. Knuckles stopped in his tracks as he looked up at Sonic. "Don't think you can escape! Knuckles put his hands on the legs of the statue as he reached for the arm, latching onto it. Sonic knelt down a bit as waved his cutlass down, nearly hitting Knuckles' nose or eyes. Knuckles growled at Sonic as he then climbed up faster, by climbing atop the arm and jumping in the air to see Sonic.

"Oh my." Sonic said in shock but with a small voice. While having short air time, Knuckles swung his cutlass, down towards Sonic. However, Sonic jumped back as the blade left a scar on the head of the statue. With his air time over, Knuckles grabbed onto the head before he could fall. He then climbed up it as both he and Sonic we're now facing each other down.

"And I thought I was persistent.." Sonic said with his eyes in shock. Knuckles then ran foward swinging his sword, as Sonic blocked with his own. As they both began to go back and fort, trying to keep their balance, they both then did a strong clash that held the swords together for a while with Sonic and Knuckles both struggling to push back.

Sonic suddenly grinned as he gave Knuckles' gut a straight hard knee, making Knuckles cough out and his pupils dilating. Sonic then kicked Knuckles right in the jaw, knocking him off the statue, and catching his sword as he dropped it.

Sonic jumped down to the downed Knuckles as he held both of the swords in his hands. "Amazing work there, Knuckle head. But I am the victor. Now what do you and your crew want with the money?"

"I don't have a crew."

"...Sorry what?" Sonic raised an eyebrow.

"I'm a lone pirate. I travel the seas alone in my ship. I have no need for a crew." Knuckles got up holding the cut on his chest as blood got in his hands.

"Hm. I see. So you want this gold for personal reasons right?"

"No. I need that gold to attempt and buy someone back."

"Who exactly?"

"There is an entire island, where people are bought as slaves by Nobles. The person I'm looking to buy is someone who I promised that I'd bring her back to her daughter."

Sonic then looked down on the ground as he began to think a bit. He then thought of one possible thing. "It could be Creams mother.. Alright, Knuckles. What if.. I could help you?"

"Knuckles turned his head to the side in confusion, "Eh?"

"So this mother.. is she a rabbit?" Sonic asked hoping for a yes.

"Indeed. Her name is Vanilla Morley. She and the other slaves have been desperate to get back to their families and friends. That is why I came after this huge batch of gold."

Sonic then smiled as he picked up the box. "What say you join me for now, and together we can buy those slaves their freedom, eh?"

"What? As good as it sounds, joining a pirate crew?"

"No no no. Only temporarily. Don't worry if you're sick of it we can just throw you overboard. What do you say?" Sonic put his hand out for a shake.

Knuckles closed his eyes as he thought of the slaves and their depression. "Fine. I'll join." Knuckles walked foward shook his hand.

"Right. First. We need to find Tails."

Suddenly a royal guard mongoose appeared out of a door in the courtyard as he noticed the two of them. "Hey!" He quickly used a trumpet to let out a signal. "Pirates!"

"Here we go again..." Sonic said, sighing deeply.

End of chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

At a Tavern around the rugged parts of the city, Tails was still being hunted by the soldiers. He walked into the tavern before he looked both ways to see if the soldiers were there.

"Looks like it's all clear." As he turned around, he saw multiple people causing a ruckus and fooling around. There were some women who sang along to a man singing a sea shanty. Tails wasn't too surprised by this since this happens practically everyday on the Blue Blur. He sat down on a barrel of rum as he began to think on how he'll get out of the city and meetup with Sonic.

A woman wakes up to him noticing his pondering state. "What has you all curious?" The women spoke out.

Tails turned his attention to voice as the woman was shown to be an eye catch for him. She was a bit taller than Tails. Her fur was dark red as her blue eyes complimented it. Her hair was made into a chignon. For her clothes she wore back satin mantua dress with green flower patterns on it as her chest was seen pushing the top of the dress. And on her hands, white silk gloves. Finally she wore black heels on her feet to finish the appearance.

"Oh, I'm just planning on how I will escape the city and return to the ship" Tails said rubbing the back of his head.

"Oh a pirate. I do adore a good pirate. Especially cute ones like you." She grabbed ahold Tails' chin.

"Ehehe,. Why thanks miss.." Tails' cheeks turned red as he began to get nervous.

"Where are you headed?" She asked with a very alluring face that made Tails even more nervous.

"W-Well.. We were just headed to the Marble Durance to find.. umm.. some treasure.. " He stuttered with his words.

"Ooh. I do love some treasure hunting. You wouldn't mind if I tagged along now would you?"

"Well, I'm not sure if the captain would approve of that." Tails said in a worried tone.

"Aw, that's too bad. I really wanted to get to know you." The woman then had an upset look to her face.

"I'll probably see what I can do.. hopefully." Tails gulped as he was both excited and scared at the same time.

"Thanks. You're so sweet." She the gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. Tails' eyes widened as his entire face became red. He held his cheek as he began to breathe heavily. "I'm Fiona. Fiona Decever. What's yours.."

"M-M-Miles Prower. . But everyone calls me Tails." He could barely let his sounds out as he crossed his legs.

"Nice to meet you Tails. I'll see you on the ship then." Fiona then walked away, blowing a kiss to Tails."

"Ehehe.. see you soon then.." Suddenly from the doors, Sonic and Knuckles appeared. "Tails! There you are! We need to leave, now!"

"Oh right captain!" Tails stood up from the barrel as all three of them ran out. The soldiers then spotted them running. "There!"

The case then continued with Sonic shoving people away as he was rushing. Knuckles grabbed a crate as he put it in front, knocking over some people and a soldier. A group of soldiers appeared from the front as well as the three of them stopped in their tracks. "What now? " Knuckles asked looking at Sonic.

"We improvise!" Sonic ran towards the soldiers as he took out his cutlass raising it. The soldiers then reached for their muskets. However, Sonic tricked them by putting his cutlass away as he grabbed one of the muskets and whacked a soldier on the head with it, knocking him out. The other soldiers turned out however, Knuckles and Tails grabbed two of them as they pushed them into the others. The three of them then took off once more as the soldiers got up, only to be far behind. Sonic noticed the Blue Blur in the distance as one of his crew mates wave at him.

"There! Let's keep going! Don't stop!" Sonic said as he ran at his fullest. The soldiers were catching up as they began to shoot their muskets whole running. Some of the bullets scraped Sonic's jacket as the blue hedgehog jumped a bit. The crew mates then noticed the soldiers chasing them.

"The captain's being chased down! We need to support him!" A crew member shouted out. The entire crew then grabbed a few barrels of rum as they each shook the barrels. They all then opened them as the rum inside shot out, flying across the area andn hitting one of the soldiers in the face, making them stop.

"Ah not the rum!" Sonic said in dissapoint mentioned as he , Tails and Knuckles both jumped onto the ladder of the ship. As Sonic climbed up, he quickly shouted out "Sail! Now! Go!" One of the crew members grabbed ahold of the wheel as they did a hard right turn, making the ship turn right. Tails then suddenly noticed Fiona running towards the ship as she grabbed one of the soldiers and tossed them into the sea.

"Ah! Fiona!" Tails waved down at her as Fiona jumped onto the ladder and climbed up. "Thanks for letting me on, Tails."

The ship then began to move as it left the harbour of Robolin. "Haha! So long!" Sonic waved at the Soldiers in a taunting manner.

"Oh this can't be good..." A soldier said, sighing.

"Alright. We have the sage with the large amounts of gold. And also.. who's she?" Sonic pointed at Fiona.

"I am Fiona Decever. Your dear crew mate Tails was kind enough to let me on. What a sweet boy." Fiona said, holding Tails' shoulder as Tails then blushed a giggled nervously. Sonic looked at Tails in confusion as he held his head and shook it. "Why would you even want to join us?" Sonic said wondering.

"Why, can't a little lady like me experience some adventure in her life. I promise not to hold you back."

"Alright fine. Listen up men. I've recently teamed up with this knuckle-head over here to do a small thing. Before we head to Marble Durance. How about we take a stop at.." Sonic paused for a second as he looked at Knuckles. "Sorry, um what is the island called?"

"Selfown Island."

"Selfown Island!" Sonic shouted raising his fist in the air as everyone did the same cheering.

"How interesting indeed." Fiona said with a small smirk on her face.

End of Chapter.


	6. Chapter 6

** Chapter 6**

On the Blue Blur

"So. Who are you exactly?" Sonic said, flicking his nose up and down.

"I am Fiona Decever. I hope it wouldn't be too much trouble if I were to explore with you all for a while now would it?" She said with an alluring tone.

"Hmm.." Sonic began to think carefully as he closed his eyes. One of the crew mates slid to his side suddenly. "Uh, Captain. You sure we can even trust her? I've had my experiences with women and they can be sneaky.."

"Well your love life is just a mix up that's why. If she does do anything sneaky, we'll either throw her overboard or just leave her on some deserted island. We'll just keep an eye on her. But don't lose focus on the task."

"I promise I won't be a bad girl, captain. Besides, I have your crew mate here who will keep me company." She looked directly at Tails, making him giggle and blush.

"And what about the echidna over there?" The crew mate then pointed at Knuckles who was currently arguing with some of the other crew members.

"Heh. I'd say he's already fitting in."Sonic laughed and rubbed the back of his head. "Alright. If we want to get to the marble durance and find the Cloak of Gurher the Rotten, we'll need to head to the Quartz Island. I heard that the marble durance is full of protected by strong sandstorms."

"What will we need then. And from Quartz Island of all places?" A crew member asked.

"Quartz Island constructs ships with strong propellers enough to blow away any sandstorm. We get them and the sandstorms won't be able to touch us. Now let's set a course to Quartz Island."

Knuckles walked up to Sonic, crossing his arms. "We will be rescuing Vanilla Morley right?"

"Don't worry, we'll definetly rescue her. We just.. need to do a few things first. But hey, if we're lucky we might end up in the island she's in, right?" Sonic said with a cheesy grin.

"We'd better. I owe Vanilla my life after what she did way back then." Knuckles then walked off, sitting on a barrel of rum.

"Be careful with that rum. I already had these kooks waste some of the soldiers."

Hours passed during the voyage with the moon showing with the dark night skies as some of the crew members began to doze off, some falling asleep with theirs head on the walls. However Sonic was still wide awake. His stamina and energy are fairly remarkable. Meanwhile, Tails was busy examining the map as it was laid down a crate.

"We still need to find a way to break through the huge boulders that are near the durance. The propellers will help with the sandstorms, but the boulders will be tough. I don't know if our cannons can be strong enough to break them."

"Focusing hard there, little Tails?" Fiona appeared behind him, wrapping her arms around his chest as her head was near his cheeks.

"O-oh.. hey there Fiona.. I'm just uh, trying to figure out a way to get to the durance.. yeah." Tails began to turn red slowly as his two tails began to spin around slowly.

"How smart are you? You'd make a perfect travelling partner if we ever travelled alone." As she said that, Tails' eyes widened with his pupils dilating. His entire face was purely red as he began to studder heavily with his words. A-Alone...?"

"You're so precious when you get flustered. It's actually quite innocent." Fiona then walked off blowing a kiss towards Tails.

"Sonic saw the entire thing from afar as he put his hands on his face and shook his head. "Good grief."

Suddenly, without warning, the ship was hit with a cannon ball as it went through the lower part of the ship, leaving a hole. The impact of the cannon ball woke up those that were asleep as some of them fell on the floor.

Sonic then quickly turned around in shock as he noticed a ship in the distance. The ship was a galleon like the Blue Blur. And the flag, instead of having skulls as it's symbol, it had a symbol of a purple cat with a text saying "Hamer" on it.

"Is that an empire ship?" A crew member asked.

"No. It doesn't look like one. Maybe it's another group of pirates." Knuckles said looking at the ship closely.

"Bah, who cares! Let's just blast them!" A rough and rowdy crew member said as he instantly loaded the cannon with cannon balls. He quickly grabbed a match and lighted it up with his own teeth. He then lighted the fuse on the cannon as it fired the balls towards the ship, hitting upper deck.

"Always an aggressive thinker good friend." Sonic said to the rough looking gorilla.

"Captain! They're getting closer!" Tails said pointing at the ship that was headed towards them.

"Risky move them lot. Heh, nice." Sonic smirked as he shouted out to his crew mates. "Prepare to fight back you all! Use everything we have!"

Everyone shouted as some of the crew members began to list the fuses in the cannons. The cannon balls hit the front of the ship with some of them hitting the masts. Suddenly the ship then collided with theirs as it shook everyone on it.

"Are they just going for a head on assault?!" Tails said out loud.

Out of the ships, came a huge group of cats and koalas that were wearing royal clothes that were similar to the Eggman empire's but instead navy blue. They each got out rapiers instead of muskets. Which threw the pirates off guard. The opposing group then jumped onto the Blue Blur. The pirates then got out their cutlasses as they began to fend off the attacking opponents. As they all began to clash with the cutlass against the rapier, Fiona decided to enter the inside of the ship as she hid there while the chaos was occurring outside. Sonic then noticed a figure standing on top of the sails. The figure then did a flip, landing perfectly on the Blue Blur and right in front of Sonic.

Sonic was impressed and shocked by this at the same time. The figure then got out their rapier as they slashed upwards. Sonic jumped back with the rapier only scraping his cheek. With a quick action, Sonic took out his cutlass. "Alright. I'll handle you." Sonic stared down the figure as he took some time to examine them.

The figure appeared to female with purple fur with orange eyes and a small red gem on her forehead. For her clothes, she wore a black leather shirt with a purple waistcoat with red line pattern. She wore black cuff boots for her feet. And for her head she wore a pirate hat similar to Sonic's only light purple with the same cat symbol on it.

"A cat eh? Judging by how agile your kind are, this may be very tricky." Sonic said to her.

The feline then ran towards Sonic, slashing her rapier to the right. Sonic blocked the with the sides of his cutlass as he used the force to push her back. Sonic ran foRward, slashing his cutlass down on her, however she managed to block it by raising her rapier up. She then jumped back far from Sonic by removing her blade quickly. "I'll admit. You are fast." The purple cat said to the blue hedgehog.

"One of my specialties dear." They both ran at each other, constantly clashing their two blades together. Suddenly, Sonic quickly did a swift gut kick to the female, knocking her back as she held her gut with her eyes and mouth popping out.

"Ugh.. you sneaky bastard.." She said with rage in her voice as she looked up at Sonic.

"Hey, I'm a pirate. What do you expect?" Sonic said to her in a cocky manner.

Suddenly, the feline yelled with rage in her eyes as she began to jab rapidly at Sonic, making him move back quickly by moving his gut back with each jab. Sonic then grabbed a nearby crate as he used his on hand to toss it, only to miss. However that distracted the cat, having her flinch as he quickly ran forward and slashed, tackling her to the ground, making her drop her rapier. Sonic then pointed his cutlass down on her as he smirked.

"Sorry, dear. But I win."

With the others, the pirates tenacity managed to bring them to victory with less of the felines group standing.

"And by the looks of it. You're low in numbers."

"Fine. We surrender." The cat said in defeat.

"Great. Alright boys, tie em up."

The entire crew grabbed some ropes laying on some crates as they grabbed the rest of the cats and koalas and tied them to the pole of the mast.

"Alright then. Who are you all? We don't recognize a ship like that." Sonic asked the tied up captives.

"I am Blaze Du Hamer. Of the Sol Kingdom."

The entire crew's jaws dropped with their eyes widening. Fiona looked in interested as Knuckles began to think for a second.

"Oh.. my.. We've caught royalty." Sonic said in absolute shock. "Guess you were trying to take us out eh like other pirates."

"Wrong. We only attacked because we thought you had the Jeweled Scepter."

"Jeweled Scepter? Some sort of toy you play with?" Sonic said in a joking manner,

"No you blue moron! It's a scepter that my family has been guarding and protecting for years. Now it's been lost ever since the Eggman Empire attacked. We managed to steal the kings chalice to make it even. So we've been voyaging the seas looking for the scepter."

"Hah. And you also thought it was a smart idea to just randomly attack?" Knuckles said to Blaze.

"Look, it's very urgent. The scepter is very vital to my Kingdom and possibly all of Mobius! So we need it back!"

"Alright, hold on stop. We'll help you find your scepter. Just to see what it's all about. And before you ask, no I'm not going to steal it.. maybe.."

"Why should we trust pirates like you?" Blaze asked with an aggravated face.

"Well. We're currently on multiple tasks. Saving some slaves, reuniting a mother and daughter and finding a treasure in the marble durance."

"You plan to save slaves and reunite a mother and daughter? That is.. actually very kind hearted for pirates."

"Eh. We're pirates but we at least show some sympathy.. but we still love causing a little bit of chaos." Tails said from the side.

"He's right. Not too long ago we recently stole an ancient pendant from some wolves." A crew member said.

"I suppose you still have a bit of pirate in you. Fine. We'll let you help."

"Splendid. But, you have to listen to this deal. Once this is all over, I want you to use the power of your Kingdom to release all the slaves and back to their home and family. Deal?" Sonic asked he unravelled the rope that held Blaze.

"Very well. You have yourself a deal.." She put her hand out for a shake.

"The name's Captain Sonic Maurice Hedgehog. Pleasure to meet you miss royalty."

"Royalty here? Things just got a bit more interesting.." Fiona said peeking out of the window.

End of Chapter


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

At the royal castle of the Eggman Empire

"Is there any news on that thieving cat, Princess Blaze?" King Eggman said tapping his fingers on the table and playing with his mustache.

"Sorry you greatness. But there is still nothing, Our royal ships have long are still on the hunt. Hopefully they might track down her ship." Snivley said trying to ease the king.

"They'd better hurry. If her kingdom uses the chalice, they will be able to gain an extended lifespan. I already have a much longer lifespan ever since I first used that chalice. I will not let some purple cat and her kingdom, live longer than me!" He shouted out in rage which made Snivley jump a bit.

"Um, do not worry your greatness. I am sure our ships shall retrieve the chalice for you, and you will gain possibly eternal life." Snivley said with a proud look on his face.

"They'd better. Because if not, I will have everyone in this city either locked up or executed. Including you." The comment made Snivley gulp.

"Y-yes your greatness.."

Meanwhile, at the Blue Blur

Tails was busy daydreaming about Fiona, not focusing on the task at hand. Knuckles walked up to him, giving him a slight slap on the head.

"Ow!" Tails held his head, rubbing it. "What was that for,"

"Shouldn't you be more focused on leading us to Quartz Island rather than daydreaming about some bar lady you just met?"

"I know, but she's so beautiful.. its hard not to." Tails said putting his hands on his cheeks.

"That is sad. You can adore her after we finish our quest. So focus fox boy." Knuckles then walked off as Tails then smacked his head, trying to lose focus on Fiona.

Blaze was sitting on a barrel, and with the look on her face she seemed a bit furious that she not only lost to pirates, but has to work with them in order to succeed in her mission. "It angers me that I have to work with pirates of all things. But I have to retrieve that scepter. Eggman's army is much larger than ours. So this is a slight advantage.." She said to herself as Sonic was suddenly beside her.

"And she also has to promise on her deal." Sonic's voice came out which startled Blaze a bit.

"Ah! Ugh.. What deal?" Blaze said readjusting her clothes.

"Since we're helping you, you have to release all the slaves that are being held captive by the other nobles."

"While I did agree, it will be difficult. Just freely taking the slaves away from nobles will have to be sorted out. There is no a high possibility that they will all be free. I'm not even sure if my father would ever agree to it."

Suddenly from the ship, one of the crew members shouted out. "Land! There is the island!" Sonic and Blaze turned their attention the island that could be seen from the distance. "So that is Quartz Island?" Blaze questioned.

"Oh yes. Wait until you enter. You'll see some amazing things." Sonic smirked looking down Blaze. Blaze looked confused on what he said.

As the ship stopped with it nearly touching the island, Sonic stood up as he turned to the crew mates. "Alright listen up. I'll be taking a few of you with me and some of you will have to stay behind. Tails, Knucklehead, Princess Blaze and Gravel. You four are coming with me."

Gravel was a tall, brown amd fairly muscular bull, the tallest out of everyone actually. He wore a simple white leather jacket with a bandage wrapped around his right arm. He wore a red sash with leather pants and some black boots that had some holes in them.

"Ah! You're taking me along captain?! Yes!" Gravel cheered raising both his hands in the air. Despite his tall and menacing appearance. He's genuinely a nice and cheerful fellow.

"Good. Let's go you four." Sonic jumped off the ship with the others climbing down it. As Fiona watched them walk off, she smirked a bit as she looked back the rest of the crew members. "So, what are you boys going to do while they're gone?"

"Well usually we just wait or just argue about something till a fight breaks out." One member said.

"Or we just drink all the rum. The captain doesn't like that though." Another said.

"You boys sound like you have interesting moments. I'll let you all do those things, while I just go and relax." Fiona then walked off, leaving the rest to do whatever. She quietly sneaked inside the captain's room without anyone noticing since they were all talking about who gets to knock the next crow off the sky. As she was in, she saw multiple maps and various types of treasures.

"Ah. How interesting. Where to begin?"

Quartz Island, City Square

Blaze was absolutely gobsmacked. Her eyes widened as she was frozen in place. The entire city was like a festival. There were colorful decorations put everywhere by some children and sometimes adults. They hanged from the roof of buildings with some of them seen on the floor, appearing as circles or hearts children made.

The buildings were full of lights that were shaped like various fruits like apples and pears. The people all wore simple village clothes however, they all wore a nice soft and glowing neck wrap around their necks with silver bracelets as well. There were people dancing to a nice cheerful shanty with some children dressing up as adults and pretending to be them. Blaze was amazed as she let off a wide smile on her face.

"I.. never knew such a place existed." She said in awe.

"Keep looking, princess. Quartz Island is a place we come to every time we want to either relax or celebrate. It's almost like paradise." Sonic said grabbing some light apples from the walls and bouncing it up and down.

"Wow. Once we free the slaves, I'll bring them here immediately." Knuckles said looking around the place.

"Alright. We should be able to find the shop that has the propellers just up ahead." Tails said pointing at the shop in the distance. It seemed to be the biggest building next to the tavern which came second.

"Alright. We'll go get those propellers. How about you two go enjoy yourself. I want you to experience this entire area for yourselves. You love it trust me." Sonic said giving a thumbs up.

Blaze closed her eyes a bit as she then opened them. "Very well. And don't order me around, hedgehog,"

"Whatever you say princess." Sonic replied laughing as he, Gravel and Tails walked off towards the store.

Meanwhile at the Blue Blur

"Hey! Why don't I get some rum?!" A crew member said.

"That's because you barely did anything during the battle against the cats. So no celebratory rum for you." A crew member said, violently drinking the rum. The cats were looking at the entire crew, nervous, shocked and confused at the same time. Is this truly how pirates are? Meanwhile in the captain's room, Fiona was busy searching for a treasure that is suspected in the room.

"Where is it..?" She rummaged through some of the bottles and maps, knocking some on the floor. "Where is the Amulet of Spirit Control?!" She screamed with anger in her voice. "Not here.. that blue buffoon probably has it with him. Curses. I need to find a better way to get it without being seen as suspicious or sneaky."

Without anyone knowing, the Eggman empire's royal ship was slowly headed for Quartz Island.

End of Chapter.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Quartz Island, City Square

"Not even the Sol Kingdom could look this appealing.." Blaze said in awe still gazing at the entire city.

"Why? Doesn't your Kingdom have enough gold to make something this appealing?" Gravel said to her.

"Yes, but. My father would simply not allow it. He is a very strict man who mostly Dislikes bright and colorful things."

"You must have a very strong father." Knucklws said.

"You don't know the half of it. He's always so unyielding."

"Ah. A Tavern! I could use some rum." Gravel said smiling as he ran into the tavern.

"I'll go see if I can find something that I might need." Knuckles said walking off to the east.

Blaze was left alone as she now had to decide what to do. A group of children that were squirrels ran up to Blaze, tugging the sleeves of her jacket as she drew her attention to them.

"Hello, miss. You must be new here. Would you mind if we showed you around?" One of the children asked.

"Well.. I'm not doing anything right now so.. I would like that I suppose." Blaze said as she wanted to get into something.

"Yay! Come on! We'll show you around!" The child said pulling Blaze, making her lose her balance for a bit.

As the children giggled while guiding Blaze, one of them gave her a gold bracelet, putting it on her arm. "Here you go miss!" The child said with a big smile on their face. Blaze had a small smile on her face, seeing how sweet the children were. Back at the Sol Kingdom the children there were never as cheerful or even as playful. They always had very upset faces and only followed what the adults told them to do. For Blaze, this was refreshing and heartwarming.

Another one of the children placed a flower crown on her head as Blaze looked up at it. "That suits you miss!" The child said.

Blaze giggled a small bit as she and the children then held each others hands as they began to skip and dance around. Blaze was suddenly feeling great enjoyment. Something she has never experienced even as a child. The rest of the people gathered up as they began to sing a song to match the rhythm of Blaze and the children dancing.

Quartz Island, Propeller Shop.

Sonic and Tails opened the door as a bell noise was heard after entering. The entire store was full of trinkets and wares. There were multiple hulls and spare masts and bows. Everywhere, ships parts were stored. There was a table sitting there with multiple clay dolls of people. Sitting at thr table with a wooden chair, was a mouse named Pràctic. He wore a leather shirt with some black leather pants, however he never wore shoes ever. He had a brown fur color and blue eyes as he noticed Sonic and Tails in his shop.

"Ah. Sonic. Tails. Good to see you both. I suppose you need something?" He said to them eating a small grape.

"Pràctic. We're going to need a propeller. We need it to blow past the sandstorms in the Marble Durance. Do you have any?" Sonic asked him.

"Oh, sorry my good friend. But I have no propellers in my shop sadly. They were all stolen from me."

"Stolen? By who" Tails asked him.

"A group of marauders called the Scapers. They came in here looking for the propellers. Thry nearly destroyed the whole place by tossing some of my parts around."

"This is a big problem captain. Without the propellers we'll never reach the durance." Tails said in a worry.

"Then we'll have to get them back from these Scapers. Pràctic. Where would they be?" Sonic asked.

"Well their ship is always out near the harbor. So you might get a chance to catch up. Hopefully they haven't left yet."

"Good. We'll find their ship and retrieve those propellers." As Sonic was about to run off, Tails suddenly interrupted.

"Wait! What about the others?!"

"Hm. They are still in the city.. we'll have to go by ourselves then. I'm sure Gravel and those two will be fine." Sonic then took off with Tails following behind as they exited the shop.

Quartz Island, Tavern.

Gravel was currently in the Tavern, enjoying himself with a huge barrel of rum as some of the people in the tavern were cheering him on, seeing if he could drink it all in one go. As he kept loading himself, the barrel was nearly empty as all the left over rum kept spilling on the floor. With that being said, he finally drank it all as the people congratulated him.

"Ah. Much better." Gravel said patting his belly. One of the people asked "How did you manage to drink all of that without wasting a single breath?"

"It takes years of training to gain a massive thirst like this." Gravel responded.

As all the people laughed, Gravel stood up and let out a deep sigh. "Maybe next I'll try three barrels instead one." He said, pondering.

Gravel then walked up to the bartenders table to get himself some more rum. "Excuse me. Could I possibly have another barrel?"

The bartender was a pink female hedgehog with green eyes. Her hair was tied up to a ponytail style. She word a pink and red striped dress with only sandals. "Another one? If you're not careful you could end up being weighed down."

"Ah it's fine. We bulls are very resilient." He said laughing. The pink hedgehog then let out a small giggle. Suddenly the doors were opened with sheer force as a group of intimidating people appeared. They wore black cloaked hoods, hiding their identity. Everyone turned their attention to them, staying silent. The pink hedgehog then quickly ducked down, hiding at the table.

"Where is that Amy Lucille Rose? She works here, so she must be here.. anyone seen her? Hm?" One of them asked. He seemed to be the leader of the group as he had a green mark that said "**M**" on the back of his cloak.

"If no one will tell us. Then we might have to tear down the place in order to find her. Now then. Where is she?"

End of Chapter.


	9. Chapter 9

** Chapter 9**

Quartz Island, Tavern

"We know she is somewhere in here." The man said, taking a step foward with the people in the tavern moving back a bit. The pink hedgehog was sweating lightly with her face heating up of fear. Gravel began to think slowly as he then realised that the one called Amy Lucille Hedgehog was the pink hedgehog herself that was currently hiding behind the table.

"Fine then. Since no one wants to respond with an answer.." The man said pulling out a small dagger that had a green sparkle on the tip of it. "Then we'll have to resort to uncomfortable measures." The people in the tavern gasped as they began to slowly panic with fear.

"Rough this entire tavern up. That pink hedgehog is obviously somewhere here." The man said with the rest of the hooded people pulling out daggers with the same green sparkle on them as they ran foward with the people screaming in fear as they began to scatter across the tavern. One of the hooded people slashed the walls of the tavern as a green light glew on the walls. Suddenly the walls exploded with a green ray coming out of it. Gravel and the people looked in shock and awe, not expecting that to happen. As the hooded people grinned deviously, The pink hedgehog then slowly scurried onto the next room by gently opening the door and rushing it with the door slightly open.

As the hooded people kept on slashing objects and walls around the tavern with multiple green explosions occurring all over the place.

Gravel then took a step foward as he grabbed a hold of one of the hooded people by surprise. He then quickly tossed the person into the table, giving a hard strong damage to their back. The others noticed this as they turned their attention to Gravel. Gravel then noticed the dagger on the floor as he then picked it up.

"Hah! Now I have a weapon from you!" Gravel yelled out pointing it at them. He then ran foward a four of the hooded men as he swung the dagger at one hooded man's chest, with a green light shining on their chest. The light then sent a powerful pressure onto their body as they fell back on the ground. Gravel looked at the dagger in awe. The other hooded men dashed towards Gravel raising their daggers. Gravel looked up at the incoming daggers as he ducked down closing his eyes. The daggers hit his back, causing a strong pressure on him. Gravel suddenly raised his head up as he slashed the floor, causing the floorboards to crack and burst with huge amounts of pressure. The hooded men were caught by surprise as they fell back with some of the wood hitting their faces.

"Good thing us bulls are very resilient. We can take much more than that." Gravel said smirking with confidence. The leader had an upset look on his face as he got out his dagger and ran towards Gravel. Gravel noticed him as he then moved his arm foward to try and grab his head. The leader then moved his head down as he stabbed Gravel right in his waist. Gravel gritted his teeth with his eyes widening as a pressure suddenly pushed back into the walls.

The leader laughed as he twirled his dagger. "This dagger that I have gives off a much stronger pressure than the others. They are known as the Jade Daggers. A special treasure we found in the depths of the Ice Caps. With these, we almost feel like demi gods wouldn't you agree?"

Gravel got up as he held his waist with blood pouring out of it, dripping on the floor. "Hah. They're just special weapons you found. You all are no demi gods." Gravel responded as he quickly ran foward at the hooded people. The leader then tossed his dagger foward at Gravel as the sparkle of it was enough to send off a strong wind pressure that blew away all the wood in on the walls, sending the people flying back into tables and barrels. Gravel was pushed back as well as he crashed through the walls, leading him into the room the pink hedgehog was hiding in.

Amy jumped in shock as she noticed all the wood on the walls were destroyed and all over the place. She then noticed Gravel on the floor, grunting in pain. "There you are. Amy Lucille Hedgehog." The leader said, making Amy notice him. She gasped as she then quickly ran towards the stairs of the tavern, leading into the room of barrels. The hooded people ran after her by running up the stairs. Amy quickly grabbed a barrel and rolled it down on the stairs. One of the hooded men stopped in his tracks as he turned around quickly. The barrel then tumbled and struck the man in the back, knocking him foward into the others, making them all fall down the stairs.

"Stubborn pink girl!" One of them said as he grabbed his dagger. He got up and slashed the stairs, destroying them completely. Amy looked down at them in fear as she backed up against the barrels. She grabbed a barrel and released the cover of it as she then pointed it at them. Out of the barrels came a stream of rum that hit one of them in the face, with the rum dropping all over the floor and making them all slip and fall.

The leader then walked foward as he raised his dagger foward, sending a wind pressure foward at Amy, destroying the top of tavern with all the barrels breaking. Rum fell from above with Amy falling down from the upper room and crashing down on the floor, damaging her back.

"Amy, Amy, Amy. You shouldn't be avoiding us. Not until you've repaid your debt." The leader said grinning down on her.

"I.. still haven't managed to gain the right amount of money. I'm working as hard as I can." She said, holding her back with one eye closed.

"Same excuse as last time. I'm afraid now we may have to show you what happens when you don't satisfy us Marauders."

Out of nowhere, Gravel grabbed one of the marauders as he then tossed him into the group. They lost their balance as Gravel quickly snatched the dagger from the leaders hands. He then swiped the air, sending a mighty wind pressure forward at them. The pressure blew them all far back into the other room of the tavern.

"I'm still here!" Gravel said with a stern face as he pointed the dagger at them.

End of Chapter


	10. Chapter 10

** Chapter 10**

**At the Tavern's barrel room**

Gravel held the dagger at them with an intense glare in his eyes. The leader then let off his hood, revealing himself as a silver manx with green eyes.

"These daggers are weapons that we discovered at the Ice caps. They are known as the Jade Daggers. Daggers that have the capability to cause a mighty wind pressure when used. Because of these weapons, we were able to succeed in almost everything we do." The leader then walked slowly towards Gravel as Amy moved back a small bit.

"So. That is what these are.. in that case!" Gravel suddenly swung the dagger as he sent a wind pressure at the leader, sending him flying through the tavern walls and crashing into some chairs. Gravel then ran to the other side of the Tavern as he looked down at the leader who was trying to recover from the impact.

"I think I might keep this. Very nifty." Gravel began to play with dagger by tossing it up and down. Amy then walked over to the hurt manx as she crossed her arms, having a stern demeanour to her.

"I hope you realise I won't be giving you and your marauders what you want. And besides, it seems being a pirate looks a bit fun." Amy chuckled as she noticed some of the marauders getting up slowly.

"Big fellow, behind you!" Amy yelled out pointing at the marauders as Gravel turned around and slashed the air, sending strong wind pressures at them, knocking them out and making them drop their daggers.

Gravel went to pick up some of the daggers as he looked at them. "The captain would love one of these. Including the crew. Well. I believe it is time for me to return to the ship. Hopefully the captain has found the prope-" Before Gravel could finish his words, Sonic and Tails had entered the tavern, shocked at the result of it.

"Hm. Well this is one way to head to their ship." Sonic said rubbing his head. He then noticed Gravel and the knocked out marauders. "Ah Gravel. I know there is never a dull moment when you are up to something." Sonic said to him, laughing.

"Thank you captain. Also, I have these special daggers for you that I took from these marauders." Gravel showed Sonic four daggers. Sonic looked at them as he noticed the green light glowing on the tip.

"Why are they glowing there?" Sonic asked looking at them closer.

"They are capable of causing wind pressures when slashed in the air. They are known as Jade Daggers. Found in the ice caps apparently." Sonic was intrigued as he grabbed a hold of one. "So if I were to slash the air, i could blow away anything with this?"

"That is correct captain." Gravel answered as Sonic began to twirl the dagger around.

"In that case, we can use this to our advantage when we storm the marauder's ship. That way we can gain the propellers back that they stole. Sounds right Tails?" Sonic looked over to Tails.

"Absolutely! I will take one as well!" Tails grabbed a hold of a dagger as well. Amy walked over to Sonic suddenly.

"Excuse me. I am interested in joining your crew since I want to become a pirate as well. So I would like to help you with your assault. I have something to settle with the Marauders as well. I'll do anything it takes!"

Sonic was interested as he rubbed his nose, closing his eyes. " So you want to become a pirate. Become hunted by the royal kingdom, lots of them actually, other pirates and possibly the navy? Bold move pink."

Amy let her voice be heard to Sonic as she shouted out "Of course! I will take that risk! Anything to experience the sea, instead of becoming apart of this tavern for years to come."

"Well then its settled. Welcome to the crew pink."

"Its Amy Lucille actually" Amy said correcting him.

"Bah, doesn't matter. Lads and lass. Lets storm their ship." Sonic smirked as he ran out of the Tavern, heading to the direction of the harbour. Tails, Gravel and Amy followed behind. The leader slowly began to get up as he held his arm. "Damn that bull."

**Quartz Island, Town Square**.

Blaze was still enjoying her time with the people as she had a gentle smile. However, in the distance she spotted Sonic and the others running off. Her gentle face then had a serious look to it.

"Sorry all of you. But I have to leave now. I will come back for a visit someday though!" Blaze ran off as the children waved her goodbye along with some of the adults. "Bye bye miss Blaze!"

Blaze caught up with them as she ran side by side with Sonic. "Did you find the propellers?"

"No. But we know where they are. Some marauders stole it from my good friend. So we are a getting it back!" Sonic said smirking.

"With such little of you?" Blaze questioned as she was confused. Sonic pulled out the dagger as he looked back at her. "Don't worry. We have these wind blowing daggers to help us out.

At the Marauders ship which was similar to Sonic's but with a shade of green and black, one of them noticed the five of them headed this way. The marauder then shouted out "There are someone people coming this way!" In an instant, Sonic had already jumped onto the boat without anyone seeing. All the marauders turned their attention to him as he pulled out his dagger.

"Here comes trouble!" Sonic grinned as the dagger glowed, showing a green light reflect on his face Sonic smirked as he was anticipating an attack with the dagger. The marauders had noticed as they got out theirs. Sonic took one step, immediately swinging the dagger and sending a wind pressure at the marauders. Some were blown back while others managed to stay on the floor. Sonic then ran at, pulling his hands back. The marauders each swung their daggers at the blue hedgehog, however his quick speed and reaction time allowed him to jump over the wind pressures that came his way. He had landed on one of the marauders heads, standing on top of him.

"Huh?! Get him off!" The marauder shouted as they others send wind pressures at Sonic. The hedgehog jumped off of his head as they hit face instead, sending him flying off the ship. Sonic then landed on the mast, looking down at them.

"Ya know, you guys have really good aim actually. Too bad I'm too quick for you!" Sonic swung his dagger directly down. A wind pressure came spiraling down. It had sent some of the marauders through the ship while also destroying the floorboards. The hedgehog then leaped off of the mast, swinging the dagger in midair, knocking more marauders back left and right. Some of them tried to retaliate by using their daggers, but they would keep missing, only destroying their ship in the process.

"Alright this is getting annoying. Give me that!" A marauder said as he shoved his fellow crew-mate, grabbing his dagger as well. He now had two green daggers. He focused his eyes on Sonic who was moving all over the place. It was a struggle trying to keep up with him, but out of frustration he swung both daggers at the same time. Out of them came a double wind pressure that was much larger than the ones from a single dagger. The rest of the marauders and Sonic had noticed the incoming attack, each of them were in shock. The wind tore up the floors of the ship, even from beneath as it nearly cut the entire ship in half. Sonic and the Marauders were all hit by the attack, sending him and them flying. The rest of them fell into the sea, while Sonic was still flying.

Sonic screamed as he was nearing the sea. Thinking he was about to fall in, he was suddenly caught by Tails in midair, who held him by both his hands.

"Tails! Are you flying?!" Sonic asked his yellow friend.

"I wish! Blaze and the others just tossed me really hard to catch you! Hold on!" Tails and Sonic both landed back on the currently heavily damaged ship of the marauders. As soon as they got there they were surrounded by a larger group this time.

"Oh don't think it'll be pretty for you soon. Our other ships will be heading here eventually." A marauder said cackling. Suddenly, the floor was shaking with pieces of it breaking. Then without warning a fist had risen out of the ground, hitting the chin of a marauder and knocking him down on the ground. Knuckles had finally arrived to help.

"Knuckles!" Tails said with a smile on his face. Knuckles looked back at Sonic and Tails, smiling as they smiled back.

"Alright. They outnumber us so far, but not for long. Let's hurry up and end this." Knuckles said as he, Sonic and Tails were standing back to back against the marauders. Sonic, Tails & Knuckles each split up to take on different groups of marauders. Knuckles had grabbed a plank and whacked the head of a marauder which hit his head onto another. Sonic had slid underneath one, grabbing his clothing and tossing him into one of his crew-mates. Tails had avoided the daggers by jumping as high as he could. The pressure was closing in on him ever so slightly. Sonic then used the dagger he had, sending a pressure to his targets. Then he turned around, hitting another side of them. He had then picked up some fallen daggers as he tossed them to Knuckles and Tails.

"Hey! Catch!" They both had caught them as the held them ready. The marauders had swung their daggers first though, pushing Tails and Knuckles back. Sonic ran at them, tackling one to the ground as he quickly followed up with a swing at the ones near him. Tails and Knuckles got up from the ground Knuckles decided to be the first one to swing his, knocking not only the marauders away but Sonic as well.

"Knuckles, you idiot!" Sonic screamed as he was sent flying back. Tails went down to the lower deck of the ship as he pointed his dagger up. Back on the upper deck a group of marauders shook their heads after the hits they took. Without them knowing, a wind pressure shot right up from the lower deck and to the upper deck, sending them flying into the sky. The marauders were starting to get overwhelmed. They didn't except three people to give them so much trouble.

"This is bad. They're overwhelming us so easily. We'll have to bring out something fierce for them." A marauder said who escaped the chaos of the battle. He ran down to the lower deck as he reached door. He opened it, revealing a cellar. Inside the cellar was a cage with smoke coming out. The smoke had a dangerous scent as the marauder covered his nose to avoid it. "It's dangerous, but we need to win this."

**Back at the Quartz Town Square**

Amy, Blaze and Gravel had also encountered Marauders who were facing them off. However these ones did not have the green glowing daggers. Amy noticed what was happening on the ship as she saw green lights fly everywhere along with wind howling continuously.

"Sonic and the others seem to be fine. I hope so at least." Amy said as a Marauder ran at them. Gravel got in the way, his tough body made the Marauder run into him, knocking him out. The others ran at them as Blaze ran past Gravel, getting out her blade and cutting a piece of hair off a marauder who was scared of it for a second. Gravel had then grabbed him, tossing him at his fellow marauders as Amy pulled the ears of one. Some people in the town were watching while others were running to be far away from the chaos. Suddenly, a roar could be heard from the ship as Blaze and the others heard it as well, along with the people of the town.

"What is that?" Gravel questioned

**Back on the Marauders Ship**

The roar had reached Sonic, Tails and Knuckles. The marauders in the ship had all backed away from the three of them. The ship began to shake as the marauder who went into the cellar flew through the floors of the ship and falling into the ocean. Sonic looked at the falling marauder and then looked back again, noticing something had arrived on the upper deck. His eyes widened as what was seen was a four legged grey beast nearly the size of the ship. It had a lion's head along with the tail of a crocodile, the legs of an eagle and a horn of a rhino.

"What the heck is that thing?!" Knuckles said as he was in awe and shock of this abomination. The creature roared in the sky as it then looked at everyone snarling at them. The marauders ran away from it, however the creature managed to snatch some of them with one bite. Just one was capable of catching multiple of them. The only ones left on the ship now were Sonic and the others. The rest of the marauders had jumped off board. The creature had then turned its attention to Sonic, Tails & Knuckles. It roared at them, making the clothes blow in the wind.

"All this for Propellers." Knuckles had said. Staring down the mysterious creature, the three of them were about to have a much more difficult time with it. Tails was scared. He'd never seen anything like it before as he was quivering. He took one step back, however that triggered the creatures' senses, making it roar and going in for an attack. Sonic and Knuckles jumped out of the way as the creature bit into the floorboards, ripping them apart. Tails ran away from it as the creature then set its sights on Knuckles. Knuckles noticed the creature looking at him as it whipped it's tail towards Knuckles. The echidna managed to catch the tail. For a split second he was holding it back, but eventually the tail overpowered him, sending him flying through the mast, breaking it as it fell. Sonic jumped onto the back of the creature, smirking as the creature looked back, growling at Sonic.

"Hey there buddy." Sonic said with a playful tone. The creature ran around, trying to get Sonic off of him, however the hedgehog kept his balance. broke the walls of the ship, letting more water flood in quicker. Sonic then got out the dagger he had and swung it on the back of of the creature. The wind pressure made from it, sent Sonic flying into the air and the creature crashing through the upper deck. The creature had gotten back up by climbing to the upper deck. Sonic landed on its head, making it squirm as it had then growled. Sonic was prepared to use the dagger once more, however the creature grabbed him from behind with it's tail. Sonic gasped as the creature slammed Sonic down through the ship with its tail, making him fall into the water.

"Sonic!" Tails shouted out ass he had noticed Sonic fall in the sea. The hedgehog held his breath as he was getting deeper down into the sea. He put his hand up trying to get back up. Tails jumped into the water, swimming down towards Sonic. He noticed Tails coming for him as he face of terror turned into happiness. Tails grabbed onto Sonic's hand, pulling him up and heading towards the surface. Knuckles was fending off the creature by his lonesome as he kept avoiding it's bites. The creature then thrusted it's horn towards Knuckles. The echidna avoided it, however his cheek was grazed by the sharp point it of it, leaving a cut with blood coming out. The horn stabbed through the walls of the ship, making the creature stuck. Knuckles saw this as an opportunity as he grabbed two daggers, swinging them and sending pressures at the backside of the creature. It moved the creature back, however it's weight combined with the wind pressures and its horn stuck, made the ship lose balance and almost flip upside down. Tails and Sonic returned to the surface as they breathed heavily, gaining some air.

"Oh thanks Tails. I wish I could swim like you." Sonic said to him as he and Tails were both wet and cold. Sonic had a sigh of relief as he picked up not one, not two, but three of them. Holding two in his right hand a one on his left. He ran at the creature, swinging both daggers at once, sending a even greater wind pressure that not only sent the creature flying into the sky, but removing a large chunk of the ocean. Sonic looked up and smiled as the creature crashed in the ocean, which could be seem from a far distance.

"Uh guys. It's great that we got rid of that thing but we need to get off this boat." Tails said as the boat was almost flooded.

"Oh right. Just gotta get those propellers.!" Sonic jumped into the lower deck, searching around the rooms of the ship. He swam into the main captains room, finding the two propellers which were floating with the water. He held them both in his hands as he swam out with Tails jumping in, helping him get out again. "Alright. We're good. Time to bail!" Sonic yelled as him, Tails & Knuckles jumped off the ship, landing on the surface of the town square.

At the other side of the town square, Amy, Blaze and Gravel had already taken out the remaining marauders as they had noticed Sonic and the others. Amy waved to them as Tails and Sonic waved back at her.

"You got the propellers.?" Blaze asked the blue hedgehog. They walked closer to them as he showed the propellers in his hands.

"We're ready to go. But first. I have to do something quickly." Sonic walked off, heading south to the town and the west, heading back to the shop of his friend. "Hey pal. I managed to get your propellers back. Want me to pay for them now?" The hedgehog asked his friend.

"Oh thank you very much! It's amazing that you went through all that trouble to retrieve them. As a thanks they are free and yours for the taking." The shop keeper responded with a happy look on his face. Sonic left the shop, giving him a wave goodbye. He returned back to the group.

"Alright. We're set. So, Amy was it? You ready to start this adventure or what?" Sonic said the the Pink bartender.

"Of course! Anything beats being back at that place!" They all smiled at her as they began to walk over to the location of their ship with Amy following their lead.

Back at Robolin

Hohoho! Seems like a portion of your marauder team has been taken out as I have been told. How do you feel about that?" Eggman asked, sitting lazily on his throne, turning his attention to another marauder. This marauder seemed to have a green hood instead of a black one. He grunted as he faced away from Eggman.

"It is fine. I still have a massive army of marauders back at my island. Those were only a minimal amount I lost. And besides.. about Princess Blaze. She did end up encountering my team.. and it seems she is forming an alliance with a group of pirates." The mysterious marauder responded.

"That princess will still be captured, despite who she teams up with it. Anyways, what will you do now?" Eggman retaliated.

"For now I will focus my attention on that group of pirates. I did not have any plans today but they have caught my eye. I will send another group after them and get rid of them if they ever become a problem."

**End of Chapter**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Loud roars came from a desert like island. Sandstorms raged around it, almost as if it was protecting the island. The Blue Blur came face to face with the sandstorms as the captain and his crew readied up.

"Alright! Let's get rid of these sandstorms shall we? Turn the ship around!" Sonic commanded as the crew began to push on the wheel, slowly rotating the ship to the other side. Fiona who was still on the ship, looked in the distance, getting a glimpse on what the island could be. The ship had finally turned to the other side as the propellers were facing the sandstorms. Sonic then commanded to turn on the propellers. Tails and a few pirates pulled a string that begun to spin the propellers around, creating a turbulent wind that flew towards the sandstorms. They managed to get rid of a few, however the sandstorms were still prominent, blocking the island.

"Captain! It's still not enough! These sandstorms are much stronger than we thought!" A crew member said to Sonic. Sonic put his hands on his head as he began to think. How could he get rid of this sandstorm?

"Hmm." Tails also thought as he had come up with an idea himself. He looked over at the dagger in his pocket, thinking of what he could do with it. "Sonic! We can use these glowing daggers! They can create strong wind pressures as well." Tails shouted out to him.

"Oh you're right! Smart thinking as always Tails!" Sonic pulled out his dagger as Tails joined him. Knuckles got out his own as he prepared to help. "Alright. Add it up to the propellers and swing!" Sonic commanded as the three of them swung the daggers, creating a triple wind pressure that combined with the propellers wind. The combined wind waves were powerful enough to completely blow away the sandstorms, revealing their destination at last. The Marble Durance. The entire crew cheered at their success as Blaze and Amy merely smiled at it.

Sonic grinned as he pointed his finger forward, indicating that they advance forward. The ship sailed closer to the Durance. The ship had stopped on the ground of the durance, staying put. A few pirates jumped off the ship, along with Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Gravel and Amy who was excited to join in. "Alright crew. Remember why we're here. To obtain the Cloak of Gurher the Rotten. And uh, Amy. You sure you're ready for this?" Sonic had asked Amy. Amy nodded to him. Sonic shrugged as he the crew took a few steps forward as they were met with huge heaps of pillars which were either titled or cracked. Bits of magma could be seen from the distance along with lava pools.

"Wow. I didn't expect there to be so much magma." Tails said as he was bit terrified of the area already.

"Just keep focused. The durance is fairly huge so we might be here for a while." Sonic said as they advanced forward once more. They had come across an entrance, leading them into a room that resembled that of a dungeon. Spikes could also be seen on the side of the walls and floors. Some of the crew members were getting dizzy just by the sight of it.

"So, where do you think this cloak could be at? I mean it could be just hanging somewhere." Amy asked the Captain.

"It should be kept in a special chest made for it to fit in. Gurher did like to use different designs for treasure chests after all." Just as Sonic said that, tiny footsteps could be heard as they were getting closer. The crew readied their swords, daggers and scabbards as they looked around for anyone. Out of the corner of a wall came small purple caterpillar. The crew put their weapons away, thinking that it was harmless until the caterpillar lunged at one of the crew members, biting on to his face. He screamed as he attempted to pull it off but the bite of the creature was too strong. The others attempted to help as they pulled hard as well, however the pirate could feel his face being slowly ripped off.

"Get it off! Get it off!" He screamed as they had finally removed it, tossing it to the side. The pirate's face had bite marks on them along with his nose turning becoming red. He held it in pain as the others looked at the caterpillar. Suddenly, it had grown sharp spikes out of its body as if it was its' own flesh. The crew were shocked as some of them backed away in disgust. The spiked caterpillar lunged at them once more, however Gravel grabbed it just in time. The spikes from it were digging into Gravel's hands as he grit his teeth. He tossed the caterpillar far away into distance, holding his hand as blood was dripping out of it.

"Okay then. Now we know what those things are all about." Knuckles said as the crew continued advancing.

On the Blue Blur

Still persistent, Fiona kept on rummaging through Sonic's belongings in his room, looking for the item that she has been searching for ever since she came on the ship.

"He is very good at hiding things I will admit." Fiona said as her clothes were getting dirty due to all the searching. "But I know it's here somewhere. It's only a matter of time before it's revealed to me."

"Snooping around are we?" A voice had spoken out to Fiona. She gasped as she turned around, noticing Blaze. "I heard the things you said. So you're only tagging along to get something from them, huh?" She said, crossing her arms at Fiona.

"Of course. I'm only aiming for the Amulet of Spirit Control. After that I'll let them drop me off to my destination, ditch this ship and get away with the amulet without anyone knowing. But now you do." Fiona responded, glaring at Blaze.

"Hmph. And do you want the amulet for specifically?" She had asked her.

"Oh I don't need it. But my boss does. He'll put it to great use."

"Hm. Normally I would not care for whoever owned that amulet. But after seeing what Sonic and his crew did for that one man back at Selfown Island, it showed me that they will go through dangerous things for a friend. I can't let you take it from them."

"Really huh?" Fiona grabbed a book from the table as she quickly lobed it at Blaze. The purple cat caught it. Blaze smirked as she placed the book down on the ground. Fiona quickly went in for a scratch only to be stopped by Blaze who used one hand to catch hers. Fiona growled at her as she did a swift boot kick on Blaze's stomach, making her stagger as she held her gut. Fiona then picked the book back up from the floor, swinging it up and hitting Blaze in the face. Fiona smirked as she swung the book repeatedly at Blaze. Taking numerous hits to the face, the princess had held both of Fiona's arms, spinning her around. She then let Fiona go, making her crash into the walls of the room. The sounds could be heard from outside as the other pirates noticed it, turning their attention to the room. Fiona got up as she pulled out a small dagger from her dress, running at Blaze. The princess jumped back away from her, exiting the room.

"What's going on here?!" A pirate said to Blaze as he had noticed Fiona holding a dagger. He quickly got his scabbard out, not knowing what was happening and prepared for defense. Fiona looked around, noticing everyone was paying attention as she scowled at Blaze.

"Turns out she wants some amulet that your captain had obtained. Spirit Control apparently. And she wants to give it to her boss in the end." Blaze explained as the pirates talked over each other, some staring at Fiona. Fiona was backed into a corner. She tried to think of a way to get out of this situation. But, just before she could think of something, a large group of 4 ships were seen in the distance. It was the marauders once more. One pirate noticed as he shouted out "Marauders!" bringing the attention of the others.

"Hehe. There they are. They are going to pay for what they did to our previous team. And of course, capture Princess Blaze." A marauder wearing a red coat said. The ships had reached near the blue blur as the rest of the crew on the blue blur prepared themselves by getting out their scabbards and some of the daggers they kept. The marauders had jumped onto the ship, smiling as they had gotten out the same glowing daggers, only with the light being red this time. The main leader of the ship walked onto the blue blur, cackling.

"Princess Blaze Du Hamer. Sure has been a while. What say we finish things off like old times eh?"

TO BE CONTINUED


End file.
